Solo Prom
by silentnights626
Summary: Sam attends his senior prom without a date.


**Hi. So Glee this week made me so emotional with Biest and Cooter. I'm so sad about that story. Heartbroken really. And I am really sad for Noah. My poor baby finally gets a story line (something I'd been waiting for since that tragic debockle that was him and Shelby sleeping together. I mean really Glee? He sleeps with one teacher just to try it again with another? My baby is not a grade whore! that's not here or there though)**

**But then I caught in the promo that we get Prom next week. (BTW as Senior class president why is Brit going to her FIRST meeting at the END of the year?) Whatever so I have a question: Is Sam graduating? I'm assuming not because there had not been NOT ONE shred of talk about it. (But there has also been not talk about what Tina and Mike will do post his graduation also. So who in the hell knows) Anyway I just wrote a one-shot (Really shorter than that) about if he is a Junior with Tina, Artie, and Blaine, what his senior prom will be like (I've seen the screen shots of Mercedes and her dress is adorable!) So here it is.**

**As always: Read, Enjoy, and Review... **

* * *

_**Solo Prom:**_

Sam walked into the brightly decorated gymnasium with his head held high. As the loud music filled his ears he quickly reassured himself that he looked great in his tux, which included a black cummerbund and bowtie. His shoes where shinny and his hair was slicked back. He knew that he would be one of the most handsome guys when he walked into his senior prom. And he would have to hold that bravado and confidence, since he decided to go stag. Well, he didn't exactly decide to go alone. The decision was made two days before when he found out his girl would be stuck in L.A and would be unable to make it back for the special event. If he was being honest with anyone, they would know he was heart broken, saddened that he wouldn't have the opportunity to dance the night away with Mercedes as they had done the two previous years. He could have attempted to snag a date in the eleventh hour, just so he wouldn't have to spend the night alone, but he didn't want to. Prom had become their thing, their tradition and he just could not see himself spending such an important night in his life with anyone else but the girl he loved. And since her presents there wasn't an option, Sam chose to suck it up and walk into Prom alone.

He straightened his bowtie, tugged any possible wrinkles out of his tuxedo jacket and strolled into the party with a smirk on his face. He was determined to at least look as if he were having a great time, even if he was disappointed. He quickly found Tina, who he'd honestly originally agreed to go with platonically, when she though Mike was unable to fly back to Lima from New York. However, Mike, being the industrious romantic that he was, found a way to finish his finals at his performing arts program early, in enough time to squire Tina after all. Sam wasn't mad at the turn of events. He was happy Tina got a chance to go to Prom with who she really wanted to go with. In fact, it seemed that a lot of their old New Direction members who had graduated the previous year had made it back. Kurt flew in on the red eye from New York to be with Blaine that night, while Santana drove up two days before to be with Brittney for their second (and as she put it hopefully their last) Senior Prom. The only one who was unable to make it home was Mercedes.

"Hey" he smiled tapping Mike on his shoulder.

"Hey, looking sharp" Mike grinned embracing Sam with a chuckle. They had the chance to go get their tuxes together earlier that day with Blaine, and Artie.

"Hey, I'm just letting the sexy flow through" Sam quipped as he quickly gave Tina a quick side embrace.

"Well you look great" Tina smiled sweetly while she curled into Mike's side as he pulled her close.

"Thanks Tina" Sam smiled bowing, adding "Mike is dancing with one of the pretties girls here tonight"

"Thanks" she blushed as Mike gave a playful shove to Sam for "pushing up on his girl"

"Well she's cute" Santana smirked as she made her way to the group "But my baby is still in the running for prettiest" she giggled as she looked at Brittney.

"Add my Suga into that race too" Artie chimed in as he rolled up with the petite brunette on his lap, giggling into his ear.

"So chap stick McGee, where is my diva?" Santana asked Sam looking around quickly adding "I want to dance with my girl"

Mike and Tina's smiles fell as they looked down at their intertwined hands, secretly thankful they got to spend the night together. "She's not coming" Sam sighed

"What you finally ran out of that vat of Carmex you keep and she is running late trying to find one equally as big?" She smirked

"No" Sam sighed wishing she would drop the subject "She got trapped out in LA for the night"

"What is she doing in Louisiana?" Brittney added confused

"No honey not LA the state" Santana calmly corrected "LA the city. As in Los Angeles"

"Oh" Brittney pouted.

"Sorry to hear that Evans" Santana added as she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"No worries" He shrugged as a consolation "She should be back for the summer "he said unsure if he was correct or not. They'd gotten to hang out at Christmas but with the pace her life was going in L.A now, it was hard for her to pin point just when she would be back to Lima.

"Well hey, its no problem" Brittney smiled as her face perked up "You can dance with us"

"Yeah" Tina smiled in agreement adding "Us too. We'll be like your dates"

"Yeah, but keep your hands above the equator" Mike warned.

"I respect Tina as a lady. I'm not going to feel her up" Sam smiled

"I wasn't talking about her" Mike joked as he took Sam into a waltz embrace causing the group to laugh hysterically.

"Oh goodie" Kurt chuckled to Blaine as they walked up to the dancing Mike and Sam. "Looks like Mike is already giving dance lessons"

"Hey NYADA" Sam smiled as he embraced Kurt and slapped hands with Blaine. "How are you?" Sam inquired.

"Stressed about how my monolog final read to my professor" Kurt admitted "But happy to be back home" he smiled as he snuggled up to his handsome boyfriend.

"And I see someone finally mastered gel" Blaine commented on Mikes slicked back hair.

"Yeah after struggling last year I got it down after practicing" Mike grinned.

"I'm sorry Mercedes wasn't able to make it" Kurt apologized to Sam.

"I'll be fine. It looks like I already have people to dance with" Sam grinned "So I'm not alone"

"Well count me in" Kurt smiled.

The group spent the night dancing around with each other in a cluster. Sam had a chance to dance most of the night, enjoying himself, attempting to fight the feeling that something, or someone was missing. It didn't hit him until the first slow song of the night started. Each couple slowly peeled off, leaving Sam without a partner.

"Oh, lets go get some punch" Tina quickly said when she noticed Sam making his way off of the dance floor, allowing room the people with dates to snuggle close on the dance floor.

"No, you two dance" Sam eased, thankful that he had people in his life who cared so deeply about his feelings. "Really it's fine"

Sam made his way to one of the tables on periphery of the dance floor. He slowly sat down in one of the vacant chairs and sighed. "One of five or six" he told himself. This was only one of the five slow songs Sam assumed they would play that night. One of the five or six times he would be fully reminded that he'd come alone. One of the five or six times he would have no choice but to contemplate on Mercedes, and what she could be doing at that moment. Her move to L.A was hard for him, but he knew that she needed to be there to make her dream come true. That if her name would be in lights as he knew they would, her leaving him would be the first step. And although they decided this time around to be in a long distance relationship and make it work through social media, and technology, it was times like right now, a tweet, or a FaceBook status was not enough. He needed his hand on her skin in a moment like this. He needed the ability to pull her close to him, as he wrapped his arms around her. He need the smell of jasmines, and vanilla to waft to his nose as he nuzzled into her neck tickling that particular spot, and the sound of her melodic laugh in his ear as he did so. In short, in moments like this he needed his woman in the flesh.

Sam sighed as he looked down at his feet, unable to look at the happy couples as they twirled around on the dance floor. He was resolute to keep it together through the ballad. He played with his hands as he thought of proms gone by. How for her junior prom, she was a beautiful surprise, one he never thought he would fall so deep in love with. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered how she modeled her fuchsia strapless gown, all the while not knowing what her backside was doing to him as she did. He remembered the nerves that coursed through his veins as he approached her to ask her to dance, and how his heart fluttered when she smiled and took his hand. And how hypnotizing her rhinestones were as they glistened in the lights, while she laughed loudly with him as they did the robot together, not caring how they looked to the world, but instead, just enjoying each others company.

He then thought fondly on her Senior Prom, and how she looked like a fairy princess in her purple gown. How even though they'd had a hard go at it that whole year, with him leaving, and her relationship troubles with Shane, all of it seemed to melt away as he held her close on the dance floor that night. That somehow, with all of the drama they'd suffered that year, despite her graduating in a few week s and leaving him in Lima, that night was a new beginning for them. Sam sighed as he drifted away on his thoughts of Mercedes, listening to the slow and somber music, waiting for it to be over.

"Sam?"

He slowly lifted his eyes meeting two big brown orbs framed by fringed bangs and a bright smile.

"I just wanted to say, you look handsome tonight"

Sam began to smile broadly as his eyes ran over her body. She wore a black and white dress with a large black bow on the front, as almost to indicate she was a present for him, the best one he'd ever gotten. Her makeup was simple and her lip gloss was light, in an almost nude color.

"Would you like to dance?" she questioned as she held out he small well manicured hand.

Sam mouth widened as he looked into the face of Mercedes. He hadn't seen her since Christmas but some how she had gotten even more beautiful to him. He folded his hand into hers as he stood up. "I'd love to" was all that he needed to say.

She turned to lead him onto the dance floor when he pulled her back into his arms. Her face met his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her body in close. He lifted her chin so that he was looking into his eyes. He then caresses her cheek, running his rough fingers over her soft skin, almost as if she were a mirage that if he touched too hard, would evaporate. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, in a sweet, delicious kiss, reassuring that he wasn't hallucinating, and she was really in his arms. When he pulled away, he looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I missed you" she whispered as she snuggled into his body, inhaling deeply.

"I've missed you more" he replied honestly.


End file.
